You and I
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: Klaroline drabbles from tumblr. Prompt me. Mostly AH. Rating: K - M.
1. One More Time

**_S_ ummary**: Caroline is desperate for some change and Klaus walks into her life. AH/AU. One-shot.

 **Pairing:** Klaroline

 **Rating:** T

 **Note** : I don't own TVD or the characters. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. Please don't be offended!

 **About the story** : Set in AH/AU. This drabble is an outcome of sleeplessness, lol. I've uploaded this on tumblr under the same name and I thought people who aren't on that site would read it here.

* * *

 _ **0o One More Time o0**_

A few moments deserved to be appreciated while a few needed to be forgotten.

And Caroline was in that moment which she wanted to freeze it. Forever.

On the motorcycle she was, with full-size grin on her face which was plastered for a while now, behind the man whom she had met in a quite distasteful condition. Then he showed up when she was trapped in a life-less social gathering and turned out as her redemption.

Spending time among strangers wasn't interesting every time. Not when we're _insisted_ to mingle with them.

She was so desperate for some change by the time Klaus walked into her mechanical life.

The first meeting—at her ice-skating class—was a total disaster. Actually she wasn't in a bright mood on that day after having a little argument with her mum, Liz Forbes, and then Klaus appeared from nowhere tried to woo her. In this process, both of them lost the balance and tripped down. He had a broken ankle and a sliced bottom lip while Caroline's left arm was fractured.

He kept apologizing on their way back to the hospital and it consumed her willpower not to kill him. Until then she didn't know she was capable of holding back her tantrum. No complaint was filed against him while she simply bit out _"Go. To. Hell"_ as the response to his sorry.

It had been days since that incident—accident as per Klaus—and a recovered Caroline was standing in a boring party that was arranged by her mum on the rooftop by the time Klaus entered the scene.

At first she didn't believe he dared to show his face. She was aware of his crookedness and directly Klaus hadn't approached her. He floated around the place. Without an invitation nobody could enter the party and she didn't understand how he managed to get inside.

Caroline observed him from the corner of her eye as he seemed suspicious and then decided to follow him. Till washroom.

That's when she was caught.

Conversation built—well, it began in sort of argument. Um, she raised her voice while he didn't lose his cool.

And the hot-hot argument ended with an offer.

Klaus decided to take her out for a date, at that instant, just to prove her he wasn't as bad as she perceived him to be. Though his offer was tempting, Caroline informed him that people wouldn't appreciate if she had gone missing for long period. He questioned her if that was true because those people weren't searching for her at that point of time. Caroline's reply was silence because she knew her mother barely gave her attention. And then, he simply promised to be in his best behavior and great time.

The offer was too good to turn down.

Thought she would repent later, but she enjoyed every second.

Her mother wouldn't tolerate her for being an irresponsible host and blah, blah, blah, but then Caroline was tired of everything. She longed to do something new and Klaus was the chance she got. She had thought not to miss him.

The adrenaline rush was enthralling. On the roads they roamed, not giving a damn for anyone or anything.

She wasn't lying when she inwardly told herself that he was right. Truly it felt great stepping out of that emotionless surrounding.

It was almost end of the night. As per his word, Klaus dropped her before the party was over.

Caroline got down from his bike, quickly her grin was replaced with an unimpressed look. She tried, but her eyes didn't lie. The haughty smile on his face, shimmering blue-gray eyes made her wish to roll eyes at him. Though, she couldn't. A smile was her response.

She waited for him to say something, anything. And when he didn't she exhaled loudly before she twirled around to walk away from the cellar.

"Wait!" He called and instantly her face lit up with a bright smile as she faced him. With two long strides Klaus came to her and stopped when he was at an arm-length.

The slight frown on her face faded when she spotted her ear-ring in his palm. Oh, she thought something else.

Caroline's smile slowly vanished as took her ear-ring. But then he caught her wrist, not harshly, and was subjected to her inquisitive look.

"Guess, I still have time." He stared at her intently, smirked. "Dance with me?"

Sharing a smile with him, Caroline placed her palm in his. He led her into a couple of twirls before pulling her close to him. Their breathing overlapped as they momentarily paused to stare into each other's eyes.

Very sensuously they moved for an imaginary song, for the next few minutes. It was pretty hard to remain unaffected, to keep a straight face.

After they moved away, Klaus bowed traditionally. "Thanks for your precious time, my lady."

Letting out a chuckle Caroline curtsied. "Pleasure is all mine, sire."

He rubbed the back of his neck as the silence enveloped them. She waited again for him to speak. And when Klaus didn't, Caroline bit her lip as she leaned front to kiss him on cheek, heard him inhaling sharply.

With much difficulty she turned to get back, as soon as she remembered her mum's annoyed face. Her gaze was on the floor by the time she was firm about her decision.

"Monday, 5'o clock?" Caroline halted her movements as she asked him. Then she moved to look over her shoulder and raised brows. "Starbucks?"

"Why not tomorrow?" A surprised Klaus suggested her in a voice that was louder than usual. "I'm sure we can do many things on Sunday, love."

Cocking head to her left, Caroline smirked observing him, trying to guess his intentions. But his demeanor wasn't threatening. "Monday." She repeated firmly and received a disapproving growl from Klaus.

"Pick up point?" He let out a huff of air and stiffened his mouth. The glittering look in his eyes didn't vanish at all.

Caroline snorted before she twirled on her heel and moved toward the elevator. "I'll see you there."

 _ **0o One More Time o0**_

* * *

Let me know your thoughts, fellas! Take care =)


	2. Who's The Boss?

Ok this is a silly drabble written for katieb373. She's on tumblr and an upcoming writer. Please check into her works if haven't yet. It's a late birthday present! Excuse all the mistakes.

 **About the story:** AH. Banter between Klaroline is one of my favourites.

* * *

 _ **0o Who's The Boss? o0**_

Caroline felt like kicking every goddamn thing that could possibly stand in her way. All this rage - was because of her boss. The biggest prick she had ever seen in her life. It was no one time anger but right from the beginning.

At first, she had thought because he despised her and didn't see her fit for this job, but as the days progressed she had understood that he was being dick to her.

She drove straight to home and opened the apartment door, then closed it with loud thud. Then she threw her handbag, which flew across the room and landed somewhere on the couch for all she cared.

She wanted to see his face and headed to the kitchen in which he stood, beating egg, preparing dinner for them both.

"Hello Caroline." He purred. "It took you so long."

"Don't mind me." Her voice turned bitter, like her expression. "Like always my boss is being a pig."

He looked away momentarily and was careful while he chose the next set of words. "Well, why don't you freshen up while I complete making dinner for us, sweetheart?" He suggested with a charming smile. The smile he would use whenever she was pissed at him. "Tonight's special is your favourite."

Like always, he was trying to cool her temper after the shit he had put her through during office hours. But she had made some decisions on the way.

"You know what, Niklaus?" Caroline bit out using his full name. "I think it's time for me to resign as your PA and apply at other company."

Klaus placed the bowl on the kitchen island and sighed. "We discussed about it, Caroline."

"–No, you convinced me, Klaus." She snapped fingers at him. "You would always divert me whenever I got mad at you. This time, I'm not going to let you get into my head."

"–I have anger management issues, yes, but"

"No 'buts' Klaus!"

Another exhausted sigh from him.

"For two years, I kept giving you chance. One after the other. And now I'm done being your stressbuster!"

"You're not a stressbuster, my love!" He raised voice, matched her, but not with anger. "Human errors make me lose my temper."

"If your girlfriend cancelled the meeting then how it is going to be my mistake."

"Greta is an acquaintance. You are my girlfriend." He stated quietly. His mouth twisted, not amused for how she referred Greta. Well, she wouldn't give a damn.

"Is that the way how you treat your girlfriend then?" Caroline stomped her foot, placing hands on her hips.

"At office, I'm the boss." He retorted, running fingers through his light brown wet hair. A beam of light fell on his face and gave some different look to his gray-blue orbs. The pair to which she had fallen for, at the very first minute. "I'm the boss, Caroline. I should be unbiased."

"Unbiased, my foot." A mocking laughter chimed in the room. "Hell, you don't even have concern for your PA!"

"–I agree, I'll turn to the ugliest version, blinded with anger, snapping at everyone unnecessarily, but should you understand I'm changing myself."

Caroline exhaled loudly, peeled her gaze away from him, feeling tired. When she turned her glance to him again, he treated her with that look–a look that he had used when she was asked to accompany him to some party, for the first time–an irrefusable and enchanting one and then he half-smiled.

"I am!" He assured. "Caroline." Striding to her, he tilted head. Lifting her face by her chin, he captured her lips tenderly. His skin felt cool against her, his breath was fresh like a morning breeze. "Never had I found before and I'm sure I can't find someone with your potential and concern." Her nose wasn't flaring anymore, but she looked at him wearily. "I'm aware of my actions, love, but my words are filled with anger, useless one and not with hatred. There is difference. I told you before, I'm reminding you now and I'll repeat in the future if needed." He smiled in response, wickedness flashed in his eyes as she quit being furious. "So, are we cool?"

Caroline scrunched her nose, feigned disgust as she punched his chest, a bit hardly. "No!" Pulling back, she grumbled. "If your forgetful arse didn't have coffee in time, then whose mistake is that?"

"Mine."

"If your incapable self couldn't sort out your files, then whose mistake is that?"

"Mine."

"Good." She muttered, looking away momentarily. "And who's the boss?" Raising a brow, she stressed and when he pointed at himself by mistake, she narrowed eyes in result.

It was their code - the question.

At office, it was Klaus' phrase and at home it belonged to Caroline - who's the boss.

Clearing his throat he pointed at her, giving a toothy, dimpled smile. "You're the boss, my love."

 _ **0o Who's The Boss? o0**_

* * *

 _Please let me know your thoughts! Thanks and take care =)_


End file.
